The Songbirds Will Always Be Singing
by mikechang
Summary: Santana's POV. A devastating accident leaves Brittany in a critical state in hospital. Brittana ONE SHOT.


I loved seeing her do anything. She was gorgeous. The way her legs reflected from the sunlight in her cute cheerio's skirt when she walked, the way her long, blonde hair swayed in the wind when she ran, how the movement of her lips made everything she said even more adorable than it was, I loved her.

I still remember that one day that everything changed. I was waiting at the bus station so we could go on our weekly date to Breadsticks, something that got me through every single week. So there I was at the station, and then I saw her face appear across the street. I called her name and she responded instantly. Her head turned and she gave me a big smile with a massive wave to match, I couldn't help but mirror her actions. She came skipping across the street then _BAM_.

Everything changed from that point.

A truck hit her and she went flying a couple dozen feet away. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that this was life and death for her, for me. My girlfriend... my beautiful, innocent girlfriend.

"Brittany!" I called in a panic, my heart was pounding so fast I could hear every single beat. I fell to the floor and tried to hear a pulse, nothing. She wasn't breathing. A huge stream of blood dropped down the side of her face where it had hit the floor. As the truck driver ran out of the car, a scream exploded from my mouth and went straight to his face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I was furious. "DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?

"I'm so sorry, please be calm" he replied slowly. The next thing I knew, my hand left a big red mark across his head. He didn't react much, he only put his palm against his cheek and called an ambulance.

After moments that felt like centuries of me panicking and breathing heavily, the ambulance arrived and Britt was carried on a stretcher into the vehicle. I quickly followed and as soon as I sat next to her, my entire body took a turning point; my face turned red, my eyes flushed with tears, my throat knotting up... nothing felt right. This was _not_ how it was supposed to work out! We were supposed to have our weekly date in Breadsticks, not in an ambulance! I tried to be strong, because in my head I thought that maybe she could hear me, but in reality she couldn't.

I quickly collected myself and wiped the tears off of my face. _Be brave_, _Santana. _I thought to myself, I had to be strong for Brittany, maybe it'll help her get better.

"I don't know to tell you this," came a nervous voice from the doctor a few feet away. "But she's got a 5% chance of survival." My heart sank even further. Why was this happening!

"Then we'll take it!" tears were flowing down my face and my voice was raspy. "Do whatever it takes to get her better, please!"

My hands gripped onto his hands and tears were falling even faster. Brittany was my soul mate, how can I survive without her? Minutes later, we were rushed to the hospital and I sat with her as we awaited her fate. We were there for hours, just waiting to see if she would be okay or not. I held her hand and stared at her for a few seconds.

"You'll be alright," I whispered to her while fighting back the tears that were waiting to emerge. "You'll be fine and everything will go back to normal." As much as I tried to get her to talk, she couldn't hear me, and it broke my heart every time. I held her hand close to my heart and the tears began to fall down my face. They were too hard to just keep inside me now, the love of my life was so close to seeing her death bed, and the best I could do was sit there and watch. My heart sank and my stomach fell empty. I couldn't take this pain anymore, it was too much.

I watched her beautiful face as she lay there unconscious. She was so innocent, she didn't even realise that she was going through this much pain. I kissed her hand and never let it go. The ache in my heart just grew and grew; there was nothing anybody could do to stop it, except cure Brittany. Her family slowly poured into the room with tissues and toys, but my focus was still on her. Her mother had placed a hand on my shoulder as a sign of showing her empathy for me. I held her hand to display the same thing, and without looking or hearing anything, I could tell by the shaking of her hands that tears were falling from her face as well. Brittany's father was sitting on a big chair, staring at his vulnerable daughter as he tried to fight back his more than obvious tears. I looked up at him and gave him a smile to tell him that he had no shame in crying. His face then felt into his hands.

"I'll go make some tea," I uttered to break the tension in the room and to avoid seeing their heartbreaking faces. The other side of the room had the kettle and I'd warmed it up. I looked into the mirror in front of me and saw a reflection of her parents holding their daughter's petite hands and crying. This was too much. Tears filled my eyes but I couldn't look away, this was happening, this was real, and nothing could stop it.

A couple of moments later, the tea was ready. I turned around and gave a cup to both of them, but they couldn't take a single sip. I could tell that they were extremely uncomfortable right now, so I had to do something to help.

"Why don't you guys go sit in the parents room, with a TV, other people, where there's less tension around? I can take it from here," I gave a little nod and smile to hide my pain inside.

"O-okay, Santana," Brit's mother sniffed. "We appreciate your help so much." She placed one hand on my shoulder and then pulled me into a hug. She was bawling and everything started to hurt that much more. Brittany's father then took over and mouthed the words _'thank you' _to me whilst leaving the room.

As the door shut, a cold breeze went through me. Her diminutive body never left my site, I kept seeing her at the corner of my eye, she was beautiful. I walked over to her and went on my knees as I held her hand. I could feel my throat aching, but this could also be the last few moments for Brit and I, and I had to make them count, so I said it all...

"Brittany, you're the love of my life. You're everything I've ever wanted in my life. And I finally have you. Those moments, those precious, perfect moments, where we'd laugh and talk, where even in a crowded room, you were the only person that ever caught my attention. That whenever I enter Glee, Geography, Spanish, Cheerio's practise and every other class we have together, heck, even those you're not in my class for, I always search the room for your face. No matter what happens, Britt, you'll always be the love of my life, and nobody will _ever_ replace you. You're the one person I'll ever want to marry, and whether we can do that or not, nobody will ever go on a honeymoon with me unless their name is Brittany S. Pierce." Tears were forming down my face, but I couldn't stop, I had to keep going. "What I'm trying to say, Britt, is that I love you, and I will never ever love anybody else like I love you right now. Nobody will mean anything to me like you do, and without you, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I love you, Brittany, please, please don't leave me." I broke. I fell into tears at the thought of my girlfriend leaving my site. She still wasn't okay, and I don't think she ever will be.

Suddenly the doctors started to rush in to check on her as her parents followed. One doctor felt her right hand as I held on to her left. His disappointed expression made my throat tighten even more. He looked towards the others and I could tell that this was not good news. Her life support machine was suddenly making noises and a panic rushed through me.

"WH-what's going on!" my head turned from the machine to Brittany, to the doctors and back to Brittany. "SOMEBODY TELL ME!" I screamed so loud that the whole hospital floor could probably hear me. The machine then made a long beep, signifying the end for Brittany...

"Oh my God... God no, WHY!" Her parents hugged me and we all started to cry. It had happened. Brittany was gone. I was alone. No girlfriend, no companion, no soul mate. She'd left, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm so sorry," one of the female doctors said, as a sympathetic look entered her face.

"Don't be," Brittany's father said. "Could you just give us a minute, please?" As the doctors left the room, the three of us walked over to my beautiful companion. Nothing in her expressions really changed, but a huge hole in my stomach had formed. The knot was still there, but an empty gap had also taken place there as well as in my heart. Her parents held on to her hands as I reached into my purse and pulled out a small jewellery box. It was heart shaped and had the words "For Brittany S. Pierce" printed on the front. I opened it and a necklace that read _'You're my Songbird' _was there. I bent down and placed it on her angelic neck. The song went through my head and we all started to cry even more.

My graceful, wonderful, perfect girlfriend had lay there, but she wasn't really there. I could say anything I'd wanted to, but she wouldn't reply, there was nothing anybody could do to stop this pain from leaving me...


End file.
